Just What I needed
by Rakusa
Summary: With a step-mom like Beryl, it was bad enough, moving to another country with her father and step was only made worse because her mom didn't want her either. Up side? Her best friend was already there, one glitch left: they hadn't spoken in 3 year. Haitus


Long navy blue hair in twin tails lay against the ground as they snaked up to a head of similar color. The hair parted to reveal a face of ivory and ruby. Dark lengths of eyelashes opened to show perfect royal blue spheres with a dark spot in the middle of both. The lids closed over the eyes again. The sun showed down upon the still figure. The ruby red lips opened in a catlike yawn as the body moved in a lithe stretch. The figure moved and stood up.  
  
She walked across her spacious room to her balcony, which over looked the large expanse of the cold lifeless water of the Pacific Ocean. Down below people hustled and bustled to get from one place to another, the smell of fresh fish mixed with the excellent gourmet meals restaurant owners cooked. A heavy sigh was heard from the girl as she grabbed the nearest chair and straddled it, she rested her arms against the back of the chair. This was the life of a Californian; man she was going to miss it.  
  
A thud came from her door and she turned to see who popped their head in through a dark crack separating her room from the stairs that lead from her attic. Seeing her father's dark head she turned back to watch the glorious display of oranges and pinks along with golds and reds peaking out to create a masterpiece any artist would strive for. "Honey, I know you're not ecstatic about this move, but you have to talk to me, remember?" The navy haired young woman kept her eyes upon the setting glowing sphere. "Fine, we'll talk when we get to Japan." The man let out a hiss of hot air and turned around. "We're leaving early in the morning, so make sure everything is downstairs before then." He walked through the hole and closed the big wooden object that kept the world out, with only a few exceptions.  
  
A loud scoff came from behind the blue tentacles, as she contemplated where her thoughts went. 'That's rich,' the only things she wanted to keep out came through her door. With an over exaggerated twist she surveyed her room. Her bed was torn down and everything that had resembled a twinge of her room was gone. Only thing left were boxes that were lined up against the walls still needing to be taken down the stairs, in her worthless attempt to slow things. But that's what she really wanted, just for things to slow.  
  
Within the past 3 years so many things have happened. Starting with one of her best friend leaving to go to college in another country, while she had 4 more years left to go through before she started college. Then her parents dropped the bomb on her, not a week later her parents decided to tell her that they were going to get a divorce. She had no say in it, and she was forced too decided between parents. Her mother had gotten a boyfriend that was cruel and just wasn't something she felt comfortable in being near everyday. They ended up breaking up, and she was already living with her father. A year into the split homes she was appalled to learn that her father was going to marry a witch named Beryl, she had a daughter and son, and the blue haired young woman went from an only child to a middle one.  
  
Her mother as well got married, except her husband was a strong good humored nice man who with his silly blond locks made her mother happier then she ever remembered her mother to be. And so, it had started, people stopped caring about her, stopped paying attention to her needs. And now, now they were moving half way across the world to a country that was more crowded then Hollywood, with people who speak different languages and those who are shorter then her! That may not be such a bad thing albeit, but that would mean saying goodbye to all of her friends. And that she did, the only thing she had to look forward to was that her best guy friend still living in the states said that he was definitely moving to Japan for college, it had been decided long before her move was made public.  
  
She spun slowly looking around one last time before her shoulders sagged below an unseen pressure. She took out her carry on bag and unzipped it, pulling out a worn leather bound book. Smiling gently she looked through the pages, there was pages of what her life had been before her friend went away, everybody was smiling and happy. Her fingers traced a flat face inside a square rectangle of a little human with naturally sun kissed blond hair. She was so happy in the picture, and with that thought the book was slammed shut.  
  
A call of dismay squeaked out as the book was ripped from her fragile hold on it. Her head snapped up to be greeted with the face of a younger woman, too young, surrounded by wild messy red hair. "Beryl." She stung sharply.  
  
Her truly wicked stepmother let out a string of rusted bouts of air that sounded strangely like a laugh. "Get your ass downstairs, and stop dwelling in the past brat. I should have made sure you were sent to your mother's but she didn't want you, for obvious reasons." Beryl grabbed a handful of navy hair forcing the girl who was knelling to her feet. "I don't know why she would, considering the fact that you basically chose your father over her." The witch spat.  
  
The girl's eyes just glazed over with a look that screamed bored, a self practiced trait! How many times has she heard this? Sure it hurt on some level, but to fight back would be letting the bully win, and that, wasn't something she could do. "I don't care what you think." The wild haired woman seemed to be offended by that because she suddenly let go of the girl's hair.  
  
"You may not care what I think, but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen to me. What you will do, is bring every box downstairs and then your going to pack that big lump at the foot of the stairs into a cage." Beryl twirled around and stalked out of the room.  
  
The girl lowered her eyelashes in thought, making it look for all to see that she looked quite bored with the 'queen's' antics, which she was, but she was thinking about how it would be quite nice if the bitch were to fall down the stairs after stomping on the ground like that. She was oddly glad for the floors, they got to say a long and joyous goodbye to that wench.  
  
After a few minutes the young woman got bored with just sitting on the floor putting everything back into the boxes she had taken out. She rose on her long slender and toned legs that were hidden in big black cloth. Her torso was covered as well in black that ended right above the two large objects off her ribcage that stuck out and what many men were in awe of and some women were jealous of. Around her slender hips rode a silver chain draped and swooped to one side to connect in a shape of a dagger at the end of it was hidden inside her black pants a secret compartment of many which held almost anything. Upon the slender wrists held a black long band on each an emblem of a silver rose twisting around a sword. Nothing bared the long limbs of pastel white, until they joined together to form a small neck over small fragile looking shoulders. Around the neck held a thick silver chain that went down to her black covered chest disappearing beneath the depths of it.  
  
The glum young woman walked down the desending steps a total of 10 times each time carrying down 2 quite large boxes and the last time hauling down her boxes, her suitcase, her carry on bag and a large cage and inside that was a smaller cage.  
  
  
  
You see a girl on the floor chocking that she actually submitted this and it's not off collecting dust somewhere. Although it's not actually a real chapter and that she may never finish it, but she just may! And each time she updates it won't probably have another chapter, but instead just more pages to read, and just to warn you, each word you read draws you into the more evil plan of the author. NOW REVIEW YOU STINKERS!!!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF NOBODY REVIEW MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
